Consequence
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dari awal, harusnya aku sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada setelah membunuhnya. Tapi ternyata, aku sama sekali belum siap. Lemon SuzaLulu, mind to RnR?


Dari awal, aku sudah tahu.

Saat aku memilih untuk menerima "Geass" darinya, itu artinya aku sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada.

Aku tahu.

Sangat tahu.

...sampai terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**Code Geass © CLAMP**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : Lime, Lemon, almost PWP, semi-canon

**.**

**A SuzaLouch fiction**

**.**

**.**

**CONSEQUENCE**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan semenjak hari itu, tragedi _Zero no Requiem. _Kehidupan semua orang menjadi lebih baik. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai melupakan kejadian mengenaskan itu. Dimana seorang pahlawan yang dikenal bernama _Zero _membebaskan dunia dengan cara membunuh musuhnya, kaisar ke-99 Lelouch vi Britannia. Semua orang begitu mengagungkan nama itu. Tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Aku, Kururugi Suzaku. Hanya aku seorang yang tertinggal di masa lalu, hanya aku yang merasa terjebak di dosa yang telah lama kulakukan, hanya aku yang tidak bisa maju dan merasa bahagia. Hanya aku... yang tidak pernah merasa lebih baik. Mungkin mereka semua mengira aku adalah pahlawan karena telah membunuh musuhku dan membebaskan dunia.

Padahal, justru aku yang membunuh pahlawan yang sebenarnya—sahabat pertamaku sekaligus... orang yang kusayangi.

Karena itulah, aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Di depan umum aku terus memakai topeng Zero, menangis di balik topeng sementara orang lain mengira aku tersenyum di balik topeng itu. Menyedihkan bukan? Tapi aku tidak menyesal, saat Lelouch memintaku untuk membunuhnya—aku sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Tenggelam di dalam dosa yang tak berujung. Terus merasa bersalah hingga akhir hayatku. Menangis dalam diam di balik kegelapan. Tak ada yang perlu tahu semua ini. Tak ada. Cukup diriku sendiri. Aku pasti siap, menerima segala konsekuensinya.

Kupikir begitu...

...tapi ternyata, aku sama sekali belum siap.

**#**

"Kau akan pulang... Zero?" tanya Nunnally, pemimpin Britannia yang sekarang sekaligus adik kesayangannya. Aku yang masih memakai topeng terkutuk ini hanya mengangguk dalam diam, dan segera berbalik kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Aku tidak melihat seperti apa mimik wajah Nunnally atau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang tentangku, tapi—"Apa kau menyesal, Zero—iie, Suzaku?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tapi aku tetap diam, tidak berniat untuk kembali berbalik menghampirinya. Memang, hanya Nunnally dan Kallen yang mengetahui tentang kebenaran dari Zero no Requiem ini selain diriku. Beberapa saat kami terdiam, aku kembali berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Kututup perlahan pintu gedung utama dari Ashford Academy ini, meski sekilas aku sempat melihat wajah Nunnally yang menatap iba padaku. Begitu kututup pintu itu, aku kembali berjalan dengan beribu pemikiran di kepalaku.

Menyesal? Apa aku menyesal?

Tentu saja aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tersenyum miris di balik topeng ini. Mengingat senyum terakhirnya, sesaat sebelum kucabut pedang dari dadanya. Dan bagaimana menyedihkannya kematian pahlawan yang sesungguhnya itu di depan mataku. Perasaan menyakitkan ini terus hinggap di tubuhku membuat aku mengasingkan diriku sendiri dari orang-orang. Aku pindah dari rumahku yang berada di kuil—tempat kenangan dimana aku bertemu dengan Lelouch dan Nunnally untuk pertama kalinya—dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di ujung tebing dekat laut. Suara laut menghantam tebing kadang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik ketimbang suara orang-orang yang meneriakkan pujian-pujian untuk diriku.

Begitu sampai, hari sudah menjelang malam. Di sini sangat sepi, hanya suara laut dan burung camar yang terdengar. Aku membuka topeng Zero milikku, membiarkan hidungku menghirup lebih banyak aroma laut di sekitarku lalu menghembuskannya. Saat aku tengah menikmati angin-angin laut, "Ukh..." aku tersentak kaget. Siapa? Ada orang di sini? Dengan cepat, aku segera memakai topeng Zero milikku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Terus begitu, hingga aku melihat ke bawah tebing yang merupakan batu-batu besar. Bola mataku membelalak seketika.

Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Itu... tidak mungkin dia. Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Itu benar-benar dia, terbaring di atas sebuah batu besar dan tengah merintih, "Le—Lelouch..." ucapku dengan kata-kata yang tertahan di bibirku. Aku yakin, aku sudah membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa... sekarang dia ada di sini? Ataukah... aku salah lihat?

"Itu benar-benar Lelouch..." ucapan seseorang membuat tubuhku menegang. Dengan cepat, aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap siapa yang tadi berbicara. Dan bola mata hijauku kembali terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"C.C..." bisikku menyebut nama penyihir berambut hijau muda itu. Aku membuka topeng Zero di depan wajahku dan membuka penutup mulutku. Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu melangkah melewatiku dan berdiri di ujung tebing seraya melihat ke bawah—lebih tepatnya, melihat Lelouch.

"Onegai, Suzaku..." C.C menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalirkan air mata, lalu tubuhnya semakin terkikis seiring angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti, "Jaga Lelouch, ne?" dan dia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum angin benar-benar mengikis habis tubuhnya seperti pasir yang diterbangkan.

"C.C!" spontan aku berteriak, tapi percuma. Gadis penyihir yang memberi Geass pada Lelouch itu tidak akan bisa mendengarku. Aku menelan ludah dan kembali melangkah untuk mendekat pada ujung tebing yang tidak begitu curam itu. Dan kembali menatapnya, kini pangeran Britannia itu tengah terduduk di atas batu dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Dia menatapku balik dengan wajah yang seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu, dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang ramping. Bola mata _amethyst_ miliknya membulat melihatku. Aku kembali merasa sakit, saat dengan jelas kudengar dia berbisik...

"Siapa?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Pakai saja ini." Ucapku dengan nada memerintah seraya melempar baju kemeja putih yang biasa kupakai. Lelouch Lamperouge itu menerima dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kutebak. Aku melirik setiap gerakannya. Dia masih menatap kemeja putih di tangannya seolah meneliti sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu ia memakainya.

Dalam keadaan normal, aku pasti sudah menangis sedari tadi. Melepas semua ego yang kupunya untuk menangis dan bersujud di depannya. Setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf walau dia tidak akan memaafkanku seperti aku yang tidak mau memaafkannya saat ia membunuh putri Euphemia. Tapi, Lelouch tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya sendiri. Dan kenyataan yang membuatku sakit adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Aku tengah mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat saat Lelouch dalam diam kembali menatapku, "Apa?"

"Ah, i-iie..." pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu membuang wajahnya begitu aku balik menatapnya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku heran dan terus menatapnya yang entah kenapa dimataku, dia terlihat seperti salah tingkah. Sepertinya kemejaku kebesaran di tubuhnya, tapi tak apa toh yang penting menutupi dan setidaknya membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih hangat, "Ano—" aku menoleh lagi saat dia kembali menatapku, "—aku harus memanggilmu, siapa?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku lagi, "Panggil saja sesukamu." Jawabku dingin. Kubuka pintu kamarku yang memang cuma satu-satunya kamar di rumah ini dan memasukinya. Aku menghela napasku kasar dan membanting diriku ke atas kasur kecil di kamar ini dengan kasar. Kepalaku terlalu pusing. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba, Lelouch hidup kembali... tapi dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku. Rasanya membuatku muak. Saat aku memejamkan mataku, perlahan tangan kananku merambat untuk meremas kain yang melapisi dadaku. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku memang sudah siap menerima sakit sejak dulu kala—tapi tetap saja, ini terlalu sakit.

**Tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat aku membuka mataku. Aku berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, semoga saja dengan ini bisa membuat aku sedikit lebih lega. Akhirnya dengan malas-malasan aku membuka pintu kamarku. Aku menatap dalam diam Lelouch yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia terus menunduk seolah takut, "Ano, Knight-san... apa kau ingin makan? Mungkin, aku bisa memasakkanmu sesuatu."

"Knight-san?" tanyaku kesal. Sepertinya Lelouch mendengar nada kekesalan dari bibirku.

"Ah, gomennasai! Karena kau tidak mau memberi tahu namamu, lalu..." Lelouch meremas ujung kemejanya, "...bajumu juga terlihat seperti yang biasa dikenakan oleh seorang _Knight, _jadi—" sou ka, aku mengerti. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Aku memang tidak mau memberi tahu namaku padanya, aku ingin... dia menyebut namaku tanpa harus mengetahui dari manapun selain dirinya sendiri. Melihat dia mengingatnya saja bisa membuatku senang.

Aku tersenyum. Suaranya, wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, di depanku ini benar-benar Lelouch Lamperouge. Dia teman pertamaku juga orang yang kusayangi. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuhnya. Kulitnya, pipinya, rambutnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, aku tak percaya dia berada di depanku sekarang, "Knight-san?" aku seolah tak bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku. Kugenggam pipi lembutnya di depanku, dan kumajukan wajahku. Aku berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami berdua hingga aku berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebut namaku, Lelouch." Bisikku dengan nada memerintah. Lelouch mendesah kecil merasakan napasku menyentuh telinganya. Dia berusaha mundur tapi kutahan wajahnya untuk tetap dekat dengan wajahku. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang membuncah di dalam dadaku. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin merengkuh tubuhnya, aku ingin semua yang ada padanya.

Lelouch merintih begitu aku menggenggam tangannya dengan keras agar dia tidak lari. Aku duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tengah dan kutarik Lelouch agar dia duduk di atas pangkuanku. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan sesekali merintih-rintih kecil. Sementara itu, kedua tanganku bergerak menggapai kancing kemejanya dari belakang. Kubuka satu demi satu kancing yang tadi sudah dia pasang. Bisa kurasakan dia mengeluh saat angin malam meniup dadanya yang terbuka. Anak pertama raja Charles vi Britannia itu berusaha berontak. Tapi aku tahu, dari dulu kekuatan fisik bukan bidang Lelouch yang selalu mengandalkan kepintaran otaknya.

Aku tersenyum di tengkuknya sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah..." sudah lama ingin kukatakan ini. Aku menyukainya, menyayanginya, atau mungkin mencintainya. Kau tahu, Lelouch? Aku sudah lama menahan perasaan ini.

"Ahn!" Lelouch mendesah saat kuselipkan tanganku memasuki celana jeans yang tadi kuberikan padanya. Tubuhnya menegang begitu aku meremas benda kebanggaannya. Tangannya yang lebih kecil dariku berusaha menahan tanganku, tapi sayangnya itu tidak menghentikanku, "Akh—aah K-Knight-san!" pemuda bermata _amethyst _itu melengkungkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggapaiku, mencengkram baju yang kukenakan.

Tanganku yang lain meraba dada rampingnya dengan lembut. Membuat tubuh pria di pangkuanku ini bergetar. Sementara tanganku yang masih setia menggenggam benda berharganya, mencengkram erat hingga dia tersentak kaget. Lelouch menggeliat di pangkuanku, aku tersenyum ketika aku menangkap wajah pemuda ini mulai menikmatinya. Ekspresi Lelouch yang seolah kehilangan pertahanannya membuatku menyeringai tipis. Kucengkram erat lagi benda berharga di tanganku membuat suaranya tercekat dan dia kembali mencengkram celanaku. Seolah aku bisa mengatur gerakannya hanya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Ngh... aaah," lagi, Lelouch mendesah atas perlakuanku. Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku maju mundur membuat dia menggesekkan tubuhnya padaku seolah ingin menerima kenikmatan yang lebih. Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihat kelakuannya. Aku melepaskan tanganku, meninggalkan dirinya yang merasa kosong begitu aku pergi. Kugeser tubuh Lelouch agar dia duduk di sampingku sehingga aku bisa berdiri.

"K-Knight-san?"

"Buatkan makanan apa saja sebisamu, aku lapar." Perintahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya karena aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku lagi. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hal tadi. Aku harus menahan diriku sekuat mungkin, jangan sampai aku kalah dari nafsu tubuhku. Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya... lagi.

Dan aku kembali membanting diriku di atas kasur. Beda dari yang sebelumnya, kali ini aku bisa langsung tertidur. Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu memikirkan kejadian sekarang?

.

.

Dimana aku?

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini. Dimana ini? Rasanya dunia berubah menjadi putih dan seolah-olah aku melayang. Kakiku tidak menapak dimanapun, membuatku serasa ingin jatuh kapan saja. Dunia ini hampa, membuatku semakin terjerumus ke dunia kesepian yang tak berujung. Mataku terasa berat, entah kenapa aku merasa air mata sudah berada di ujung mataku dan siap untuk jatuh mengaliri pipiku.

"Suzaku..." panggilan seseorang membuatku tersentak dan membuka mata yang tadi sempat tertutup. Dengan iris berwarna hijau milikku, aku menoleh. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna khas, aku sudah langsung tahu siapa itu.

Aku berbisik pelan memanggil nama gadis itu, "C.C..." sementara itu tubuhku terus melayang-layang di dunia kehampaan ini. Aku tidak berusaha mencari tempat untuk menapakkan kakiku yang seolah mulai kehilangan berat. Aku merasa percuma saja bersusah payah mencari tempat itu, waktuku tidak banyak. Lagipula melihat keberadaan gadis penyihir itu di depan mataku entah kenapa membuatku terasa lebih tenang. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, "Naze?"

Rambut hijau muda panjang C.C berkibar seolah ada angin yang meniupnya. Padahal aku tidak merasakan apapun, bernapas pun tidak. Penyihir itu menatapku untuk beberapa saat lalu dia tersenyum, "Kau tahu kan? ...Dari dulu, aku sangat ingin mati..." aku tidak bisa berekspresi, hanya menatapnya datar. Dia terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "dan sekarang, aku menemukan caranya." Aku terus diam sampai C.C mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat bola mataku membulat.

"Dengan cara, aku menukar nyawaku untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang kusayangi."

Sou ka... Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, mengapa tiba-tiba Lelouch datang kembali ke dunia ini karena perbuatan penyihir itu. Kupejamkan mataku. Kami kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. C.C terus diam, sempat kubuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan kulihat dia juga memejamkan matanya. Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan wajah pangeran Britannia terakhir langsung melayang di otakku. Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi, "Tapi—"

"Ng?" aku membuka mataku dan menyahut padanya. C.C terlihat menatapku begitu serius.

"Suzaku, jangan menyentuhnya lebih dari yang sebelumnya kau lakukan!" gadis yang biasanya kelihatan sangat tenang itu entah kenapa kini terlihat begitu tegang. Aku juga sama, bola mataku membulat sempurna. Dari mana C.C tahu kalau aku sempat menyentuhnya tadi? Bukan hanya itu, yang lebih penting kenapa?

C.C terlihat menunduk sesaat lalu dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Jika kau menyentuhnya, perlahan tapi pasti Lelouch akan kembali mengingat tentang dirimu," gadis penyihir itu memalingkan wajahnya, seolah dia tidak mau melihatku yang menatapnya dengan tegang, "jika ingatan Lelouch kembali... dia akan..." lalu tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya sangat terang yang seolah menarikku ke sana. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku berusaha menggapai C.C, masih banyak—sangat banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi C.C hanya menatap kepergianku lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang masih bisa kudengar di saat-saat terakhir.

"...menghilang."

.

.

.

Aku langsung membuka mataku kembali. Ah, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Berarti yang tadi itu mimpi? Tapi, terasa begitu nyata. Dan, apa maksud kata-kata C.C yang terakhir tadi? Jika Lelouch mengingatku, dia akan menghilang? Kenapa? Menghilang bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sampai aku merasa suatu beban di atas tubuhku.

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Lelouch duduk di atas tubuhku? Ditambah, dia tidak memakai celana _jeans _yang tadi kuberikan padanya, hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran. Itu juga kancingnya tidak terpasang sama sekali. Menunjukkan dada putihnya yang membuatku menelan ludah, "Le-Lelouch?"

"K-Knight-san, gomen—ngh..." tubuh Lelouch bergetar di atas tubuhku. Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata _amethyst _yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang itu benar-benar menggoda imanku. Tubuhnya begitu erotis di atas tubuhku. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dadaku yang masih tertutupi baju, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, dia menatapku sayu, "Aku tidak... bisa... menahannya—Ergh!"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kata-kata C.C terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Tapi di lain pihak, tubuhku benar-benar menginginkannya, aku sangat membutuhkan Lelouch. Padahal pangeran Britannia itu hanya menggesekkan selangkangannya pada selangkanganku yang masih tertutup oleh celana, tapi itu mampu membuat kejantanannya ereksi di atas perutku. Sepertinya Lelouch nekat melakukan ini karena sudah terlanjur terangsang oleh perbuatanku sesaat sebelum aku tidur tadi.

Tubuhku tetap diam, aku hanya menatap wajah Lelouch yang tengah terombang-ambing di dunia kenikmatan. Aku berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memasuki dirinya sekarang. Kedua tanganku meremas sprei di atas kasurku. Wajah memerah Lelouch benar-benar menggodaku, apalagi ketika dia menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sangat membutuhkan sentuhan saat ini. Aku tersenyum lembut dan bangkit. Kuanggap saja mimpiku tadi hanyalah bunga tidur—tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.

Benar kan?

Bibir Lelouch terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis yang membuatku menginginkannya lebih. Dengan sebelah tanganku yang berada di punggungnya, kutarik kemeja putih yang masih menggantung, sehingga kini dia benar-benar telanjang bulat. Pipi Lelouch mengeluarkan semburat merah sesaat sebelum kutarik dia ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Lidahku kumasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Lelouch langsung kalah seketika, mungkin karena memang dia yang tidak kuat menahan lidahku atau juga karena dia sudah terlanjur lelah karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Hmpph ngh ehn." Lelouch terus mendesah di tengah ciuman kami. Wajar saja, karena tanganku tidak diam saja. Tangan kananku mencengkram kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi dan tangan kiriku meraba _nipple-nipple _yang sudah tegak juga. Perbuatan ini membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan menggelinjang di atas tubuhku. Sementara itu gerakannya yang gelisah membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin menegang saja.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dari Lelouch. Iris hijauku menatap _amethyst _di depannya. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa menatap mata ini lagi setelah bertahun-tahun aku kehilangan dirinya. Aku tersenyum lagi, membuat Lelouch yang tengah mengatur napasnya kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah. Walaupun dia tidak mengingatku, tak apalah setidaknya aku bisa memberi yang dia inginkan saat ini. Aku kembali mencengkram kejantanan itu lebih keras membuat tubuh uke ini tersentak dan reflek meremas baju yang kukenakan.

"A-Aaah! Ah! Knight-san! Ngh!" benar-benar reaksi yang menaikkan gairahku. Tangannya bergetar ingin menyentuh _nipple-_nya yang menegang, tapi kedua tangannya langsung kugenggam erat. Takkan kubiarkan dia mempermudah ini semua, "Ah Knight-san..." tubuhnya terus bergetar sementara dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

Tanganku kini maju mundur, memanjakan kejantanan ini lebih dan lebih. Tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam ini tersentak-sentak menerima perlakuanku, sungguh menggemaskan. Matanya tertutup, pipinya memerah, mulutnya terbuka, dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Dari getarannya, aku tahu sebentar lagi Lelouch akan mencapai puncaknya. Dengan santai, kututup lubangnya dengan jempolku.

"Aaagh, agh!" sesuai harapan, tubuh Lelouch bergetar di hadapanku. Bola matanya menatapku penuh permohonan. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tanganku yang mengganggunya, "Knight...san..." bisiknya lirih, meminta padaku. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat dan membukanya. Kuraih bibirnya yang berada di atasku. Kulumat seluruhnya yang ada di balik bibir tipis itu.

Kami saling bertukar saliva demi saliva. Rasanya begitu manis, seolah aku ingin menghisap seluruh saliva yang ada di mulutnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kalah telak dariku. Dengan mudahnya aku menginvasi mulutnya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman di atas tubuhku. Seiring berakhirnya ciuman di antara kami, aku segera melepaskan jariku. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Cairannya sedikit mengenai wajahku—tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tatapanku terlalu terpaku pada wajahnya di tengah kenikmatan menikam dirinya.

"Bersiaplah, Lelouch," Bola mata _amethyst _yang indah itu membulat saat aku mulai memasukinya perlahan. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkannya sebelumnya, dengan memasukkan dua jari saat dia klimaks tadi. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut, menegang saat aku mulai memasukkan kepala kejantananku. Lelouch berteriak seraya mencengkram jubahku, aku tersenyum melihatnya, "aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya."

"Ah-agh ngh aaah!" rintihan kesakitan laki-laki berambut hitam itu terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Kupejamkan mataku, aku tidak mau mendengar rintih kesakitannya lagi. Dengan cepat dan sedikit paksa, kududukkan tubuh Lelouch di atas selangkanganku dan seluruh kejantananku pun memenuhi lubang kecilnya, "AAAAKH!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa yang ada. Tubuhku langsung diselimuti kenikmatan saat aku memasukinya. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya sampai dia berkata... "Suza... ku..."

"Eh?" iris hijauku membulat seketika, apa? Apa yang tadi dia ucapkan? "Lelou—"

_Amethyst _itu menatapku begitu lembut. Tatapan ini, tatapan yang dulu selalu Lelouch berikan padaku. Wajahnya yang penuh peluh dan keringat terlihat memerah, bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyuman sementara jari—jari rampingnya merayap di pipiku, "Tak kusangka, kita bertemu lagi..."

Aku menahan napasku, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipiku. Bibirku bergetar, menyebut namanya, "Lelouch..." terus mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan apalagi saat jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirku, "aitai... aitai..." untuk ke sekian kalinya aku menangis karena perasaan yang semu ini. Saat itulah aku teringat, akan mimpi yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"_jika ingatan Lelouch kembali... dia akan..." _

Tubuhku tersentak kaget, kutatap kedua bola _amethyst _yang indah itu, "Kau memang bodoh, Suzaku," dan sama sepertiku, air bening mengalir dari matanya, "harusnya kau menuruti C.C." dia menunduk bersamaan dengan cengkramannya pada jubahku yang semakin mengerat.

Aku terpaku saat itu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan kekagetanku saat pria itu menghentakkan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuhku. Membuat erangan dan desahan keluar dari bibirnya yang ranum. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan erangan kenikmatan saat kejantananku dijepit lubangnya yang sempit itu. Lelouch terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas selangkanganku.

"Hah ah angh aah Suzaku! Suzaku!" terus dan terus Zero yang sebenarnya itu menyebut namaku. Tubuhku hangat sekaligus menegang di saat yang bersamaan. Aku senang mendengar namaku dipanggil olehnya, aku senang dia kembali mengingatku. Aku bahagia lebih dari apapun.

Tapi—

—kenapa?

Kubantu dengan menggerakkan tubuhku, ruangan ini sekarang dipenuhi erangan dan desahan kami berdua. Aku mencium dan melumat bibir yang terbuka di hadapanku. Lelouch membantu dengan memeluk belakang leherku, sehingga aku semakin bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dan bergetar, aku meremas pantatnya dan menggenggam erat kejantanannya. Semakin kencang dan kencang hingga dia kembali klimaks di atas tubuhku bersamaan dengan aku yang klimaks dan memasukkan cairanku ke dalam tubuhnya, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Aku terisak, sampai sekarang pun aku masih menangis. Merutuki kebodohanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kutatap sekitar kami yang penuh dengan cairan kenikmatan Lelouch dan kupeluk dengan erat laki-laki yang berada di atasku ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi, tidak lagi. Aku terus menangis di dadanya sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Kakinya... mulai terkikis bagai pasir, seperti saat C.C menghilang sebelumnya. Kutahan napasku, berusaha menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi walau sebelumnya aku sempat berharap bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Ngh Suzaku, gomen ne," aku bisa merasakan Lelouch tersenyum dari nada suaranya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya, aku takut dia akan menghinaku karena kebodohanku lagi, "aku selalu... menyusahkanmu..."

"Iie." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, seandainya... seandainya saja aku lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku yang tidak mau kehilangan dia. Seandainya aku bisa memaafkannya karena telah membunuh salah satu orang paling berharga di dalam hidupku.

—seandainya saja, aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Zero.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, aku harus siap untuk kehilangan lagi. Kehilangan laki-laki yang paling kucintai, "Aishiteru, Suzaku."

Aku menangis semakin deras. Dalam isak, akhirnya aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan dengan bibir bergetar, "Aishiteru mo, Lelouch." Dan tubuh itu semakin mengikis dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar dada yang sedari tadi kupeluk kini mulai menghilang bagaikan pasir. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, menatap senyumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Meskipun lehernya sudah mengikis, Lelouch masih bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirku sekilas, "Tetaplah hidup sebagai geass," aku mengangguk tegas, menggigit bibir bawahku menatap pengikisan itu mulai sampai di dagu sahabat sedari kecilku itu. Terus begitu hingga tubuh itu kini menghilang dan aku hanya bisa diam melihat pasir-pasir yang berterbangan keluar dari jendela kecil yang terbuka. Tanganku masih menengadah, menggapai pasir-pasir tubuhnya yang bisa kusentuh. Saat kupejamkan mataku, kudengar suaranya begitu jelas berbisik di telingaku.

"—aku menunggu hari dimana kita akan dilahirkan kembali, sahabatku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Those who may shoot are only those who are prepared to get shot themselves."_

_Lelouch Lamperouge_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

*nangis di pojokan*

Aaaaah sampai kapan pun, aku nonton berulang-ulang episode Zero no Requiem, pasti nangis ;A; padahal udah nonton dari zaman kapan boa tapi tetep ajaaaaa secara Lelouch... oTL

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Code Geass. Semoga minna-san suka ya :) kalau ada kekurangan, jangan sungkan untuk memberi tahu dimana letaknya yaaa. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah dibikin sejak bulan Juli kalau gak salah, tapi... dapetin mood untuk melanjutkan fic itu susah banget =='

Itu saja bacotannya #dor Mind to review? Thanks before :D


End file.
